Digimon Frontier 02: Digimon Quest
by Chihaya-chan
Summary: My first Fan fic. Prologue starting of the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Ep1: New Friends

**My first fan fic. I will be writing this for a while and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Episode 1: New friends

_It was just after the legendary warriors defeated Lucemon. When the kids left the Digital world, everyone thought that it will be fine now. Then one day, the Chronosmon army was ready to strike. Susannomon tried to stop them, but he was defeated by Belphemon, part of Chronos army. Chronosmon took the spirit of darkness, but when he tried to do that, the spirit of darkness became two. The digitalworld needed help, but the other digidestines just cared about the upcoming championship._

* * *

It was a normal day in Shibuya, Japan. It was just after Koichi had his basketball match. His team did win, and also he smacked his head on the hoop wall. His female "friend" kept laughing at his face. He thought of the bad meeting with Kira.

* * *

Flashback:

_Koichi was running being late for school__ starting of 8__th__ grade__. He bumped to a girl._

_" Whatch it!" She said. Koichi ignores her and keeps running._

_At the cafeteria, the girl__ with blond hair with an angel-wing pin, light blue skirt, and grey top__ told him, " Don't you have any manners? You bump into a girl, not say sorry and go."_

_" Sorry. I was going to be late." Koichi said._

_" If you're sorry, fine. But if you do that again, guess where my hand is going right?" She said._

_" What was you__r__ name anyway?" Koichi asked._

_" Your brain is smaller than a rat! I'm Kira Hinata, Koichi! I'm in your class, remember?" She said._

_" Oh! I really don't pay attention and think about all the basketball game that is going on._

_" You're such an idiot." Kira said._

"_Hey do you have to call me an idiot because of only that?" Koichi asked her annoyed._

__Flashback ends

* * *

" Stop laughing Kira! It's not funny." Koichi said angrily.

" How can I not laugh at something that stupid? I know a dork like you always gets a result like that." Kira said giggling.

" Whatever. A rich girl like you can be so stupid. I know you are popular with your dance skills, but you are surely spoiled." Koichi argued back.

" You are the stupid one who's trying to be a superstar." Kira argued. Then when they were passing by their school's computer lab suddenly, Koichi saw a digital port. 'Could that be...' He thought. He was thinking about the port to the digital world. He ran toward the port.

" Hey! Wait up!" Kira shouted. As fast as she could, Kira ran and pushed Koichi. Like that, they went in the port.

* * *

"Why did you do that, huh?" Koichi asked angrily.

"Where are we?" Kira asked ignoring Koichi's question.

" We must be in he digitalworld." Koichi answered. Then, a boy with purple hair came with a pink rabbit looking digimon and a ninja looking beast dragon with a diamond crown came.

" Are you, human?" He asked.

" Who are you?" Kira asked.

" My name is Cutemon, kyu." The rabbit said.

"I'm Diamondmon." The beast dragon said.

"My name is Ace." He explained, " I need your help. An evil digimon called Chronosmon is nearly to be born. You must help me!"

" But, I don't have my D-tector." Koichi explained. Then suddenly, a red dragon digimon came out of nowhere.  
" Hey human, I, Rubymon can be your partner!" He said.

" Wait, are you talking about me?" Koichi asked ' Why do always weird things come to me and not to Kira?' He thought.

" Yeah, you. I wanted a partner to enter the digi championship!" Rubymon said.

" Sure, but like I said, I don't have any D-tector." Koichi explained not that interested first.

" Here, Take this." Ace said handing him a device.

" What is this, Ace?" Koichi asked.

" A digivice, digicode scanner. I have another one for her." Ace said and he gave Kira a different digivice. He explained," That digivice has an ability to mix more than three digigmons. Other digivices can only mix two."

" Wow, then that means you can be my partner!" Rubymon said exited.

" Yeah! I'm glad I got a digimon of my own. I've never raised a digimon before." Koichi told Rubymon.

" Wait, how come that this goggle head has his digimon first?" Kira asked.

" It takes time to find a new digimon, Kira." Koichi teased.

" Zip it! What I know is that I'll get a cute and obedient digimon, unlike yours." Kira argued.

" Kira does have a point. Normally, you get your first digimon in the Village of Beginning. The rookies who are trained there becomes your partner. It seems like that Rubymon was anxious to enter the digimon championship. You might have trouble raising that digimon, Koichi." Ace explained.

" I don't care! I'm up to help the digitalworld for the second time and win the championship. That will make me a total superstar!" Koichi said confidently.

" Maybe you might almost win." Kira said.

" Plus, You'll obviously loose!" Kouichi argued.

" They fight too much, kyu." Cutemon said.

" Yeah. I might have to follow them on their adventures. If they keep fighting like that, they will never survive this world." Ace agreed with Cutemon.

* * *

Still, the kids didn't know they were being watched by someone. It was Koichi's younger twin Koji and his digimons, Shademon, Lunamon, Calumon, and Saphiremon.

" Koji here. I've figured out that there are more trainers who might get in our way. Any information there, Ren?" Koji contacted with his Black Digivice.

" What I know is that Ace is going too far. We have to stop him!" Ren said.

" What are you going to do, Koji?" Lunamon asked.

" Our goal is close. But, it looks like Koichi will be a tough one." Koji explained.

" But he's just a beginner! We can beat him without a scratch!" Saphiremon said.

" You must know. Rubymon have tremendous power if he has a partner." Koji explained.

" Master, may I go and get more information?" Shademon asked.

" Sure." Koji agreed.

" Make sure they don't see you." Ren said.

" Lunamon, Follow him." Koji ordered.

" Okay." Lunamon responded.

* * *

" Hey, goggle head, it seems like you know this world so well. How come?" Kira asked.

" What? Jealous?" Koichi asked teasing her.

" Just asking." Kira answered annoyed.

" I was one of the legendary warriors. I've been in this world before." Koichi answered.

" Oh..." Kira said.

" I must tell you that the digital world's time is same as your world's." Ace explained.

" Who cares? We just have to come home in time!" Koichi said exited.

" I'm happy too, partner!" Rubymon agreed. The kids laughed. Then, Ace felt like he and his friends were being watched, again.

" Something wrong, kyu?" Cutemon asked.

" No, I'm fine." Ace lied.

" If you say so..." Cutemon answered.

* * *

" Maybe I should go and fight. Still, I can't digivolve without a partner!" Lunamon said.

" We must not fight, Lunamon. Our master wants to hear more about this." Shademon explained.

" Then, let's go. Let's tell Koji what we saw." Lunamon said. Shademon agreed. The two digimons left to inform their partner.

* * *

" I think it's almost time to go home. Plus... how can we go back?" Kira asked.

" With this port. It connects with a computer." Ace explained.

" What computer?" Kira asked.

" I think from your school's computer lab." Ace answered.

" You're right! When we were passing by the computer lab, I did see a digital port." Koichi said.

" Then let's go!" Kira said. The three kids went on the port, and it warped them.

* * *

" Koji, Ace is joining the other two and they left back to the human world." Lunamon said.

" Well, I already have my plans." Koji said.

" Then let's go back." Ren said. Koji agreed. They also went on the port and warped.

* * *

Back in the school, the kids arrived safely. Their digimons were with them as well.

" Now, how am I going to hide you, Rubymon?" Koichi asked.  
" I'll stay still. I promise." Rubymon said.

" Oaky, then problem solved." Koichi said.

" Then Ace, meet us here tomorrow." Kira said.

" Okay. I will." Ace answered.

**Episode 2: Case of the missing eggs.  
**


	2. Ep2: Case of The Missing Eggs

**Episode 2: Case of the missing eggs**

" Argh!" Koichi shouted, " I'm going to be late!"

" Are you always like that?" Rubymon asked inside Koichi's backpack.

" I'm not always like that, and be quiet!" Koichi shouted.

" What is so wrong, then?" Rubymon asked quietly.

" Anyone who is late for gym class, they would have to do like fifty laps around the school, one hundred sit-ups and Kira... She'll say I'm so stupid! I hate her!" Koichi explained nervously.

" Maybe I did do a bad choice to partner up with someone who's stupid." Rubymon teased.

" Get lost, Ruby," Koichi teased back.

" I'm not a girl, you idiot!" Rubymon argued. Koichi and Rubymon kept arguing until thay came to the school. Even worse, they were late.

* * *

At lunch time, Kira and some other girls were laughing at Koichi. 'This is stupid', he thought.

" Hey, can I sit beside you?" A boy with silver and kind of short hair asked.

_"_ S...Sure, why not?" Koichi answered.

" Thanks." The boy said.

" So, I really don't remember if you were in my class, by the way, I'm Koichi Kimura." The goggle head said.

" I'm Ren Saioji. We are in the same class if you didn't notice." Ren said.

" Why are you sitting with a dork like me?" Koichi asked.

" Just. I like to be with different kind of person." Ren answered. Then Koichi noticed Ren also had a digivice color with white and yellow. Also, it was a different version than his, Kira's or Ace's.

" Ren, since you are also a digidestine, why don't you join our team?" Koichi asked.

" Sure! I'm glad." Ren answered.

"Also, Uh…Koichi have you been to the digital world only once?" Ren asked.

"No. I've been the second time. Now I do have a Digimon, but I don't actually know how to train one." Koichi responded.

'So, he is a beginner.' Ren thought.

* * *

After school, in the computer lab, Koichi was introducing Ace about Ren.

" I... Really don't think this is a good idea." Ace said.

" I agree with Aceie!" Kira told Koichi.

"What do you actually mean by uh Aceie?" Diamondmon asked.

"Just I guess I like to treat boy as little kids." Kira replied.

" Come on Ace, Ren is a digidestine like us." Koichi begged.

" It's okay, Koichi. I can take care of myself." Ren told the goggle head.

" You're coming with us, and that's final." Koichi told him.

" Okay, if you say so..." Ren answered.

" Ace, how can we go to the digital world?" Kira asked.

" We have to use our digivices, but you only can go to the areas that your digivice has the address of." Ace explained, " Then it transports us to the nearest terminal to ride a Trailmon."

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Koichi said.

" Who told you to be the leader? Dork!" Kira said. She hated when Koichi acts like he's the leader.

" Then, I'll connect my digivice, and we're going to the closest terminal to the Village of Beginnings." Ace explained. The kids were suddenly transported to the digital world.

* * *

" I can't believe we came here in a second!" Koichi told Ace.

" Where is the train?" Kira asked.

" I'm afraid we have to wait a little." Ace said.

" What? Then it will take like... Forever!" Koichi said frustrated.

" Wait. I'm seeing something!" Ren said. Then a train digimon came to them.

" Is that a Trailmon?" Koichi asked. He never saw a train digimon that wasn't Trailmon.

"It's a Grandlocomon. It is a train kind of Digimon, you see." Ren explained.

" Hey, Grandlocomon, can you give us a ride to the Village of Beginnings?" Kira asked him.

" Sure! I would love to give a ride to a pretty lady like you!" Grandlocomon answered charmed.

" Can you give all of us a ride?" Koichi asked.

" Then give me one hundred bits! I can give a pretty girl like her, but you? Forget it! Pay or get lost!" Geandlocomon Replied.

" Ace, can you lend me some of your bits or something?" Koichi begged.

" I thought that you already had to have money!" Rubymon said.

" It takes work to earn money. Kyu!" Cutemon explained.

" The easiest way to earn them is to win a special event, defeat a digimon trainer, or succeed a digimon quest." Diamondmon explained.

" I almost forgot! Ren, do you have any Digimon? Or are you just a beginner?" Koichi asked. He was planning to challenge him if he was his level.

" Well, I do have four digimons, but two of them are somewhere else researching and getting information." Ren explained. Then suddenly, Grandlocomon interrupted the boys, " So, are you going to pay, or get lost?"

" I'll pay." Ace said.

" Thanks, Ace." Koichi thanked him. The kids went on the big train and went aboard.

When the kids came to their destination, the village was totally better looking than before.

" Wow! It wasn't like this when I first came here!" Koichi said astonished.

" Many digimon who heared stories about human that saved to digital world wanted to meet and become friends with them. So now, there is many digital port going around the whole world and the digimon are getting trained here to be prepared. Plus, the championship is for fun and to see how good you are at raising a digimon." Ace explained.

" Hey, guys, I think I will go somewhere. I want to check something here." Ren said and ran off.

" Wait, Ren!" Koichi tried to stop him, but he already left.

" Anyway, I can pick a digimon here?" Kira asked Ace.

" Yeah. Pick any digimon you want, but they have to agree with you as well." Ace explained.

" Okay!" Kira said. The three digidestine went farther from the terminal, than saw Swanmon panicking.

" Swanmon, what's wrong?" Koichi asked.

" My eggs are gone! I don't know what to do now!" Swanmon said sadly.

" This might be something like a digimon quest. You can help her and you'll get rewards as well." Diamondmon explained.

" Hey! That digimon is totally my type!" Kira said when she had spotted a bird looking digimon with rainbow colored tail and wings.

" Hey, human, are you sure you are my type? You must know. Tourmalinemons like I am a precious and a rare digimon!" the bird said.

" I'm a popular girl at my school! I am rich as well! I'm totally your type!" Kira explained.

"Then, I'll give you a test. Let's see..." Tourmalinemon thought. Then, she noticed that Swanmon had a quest for Koichi and Ace.

"So? What's the test?" Kira asked.

" I will go on the quest with you. If I see that you are worthy to be my partner, then I will accept your favor." Tourmalinemon replied.

" Okay! That will be simple!" Kira said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile Ren came up to Koji and told him everything about what Ace said.

" If they really are going to stop Chronosmon, I don't think they're ready." Koji said," Also, I have my own goal to do than challenging them."

"What are you going to do, then?" Ren asked.

" I don't know. Koichi will really ask if he can help me, but... I don't need his help. This is my own business of finding him." Koji said.

' Who is he trying to find? Is he looking for somebody important... like me?' Ren thought. Then he said, "I really wanted to see Rubymon's power. So... I think I will challenge Koichi." Ren said, then went.

' He really doesn't know that Koichi is my brother. Maybe I should tell him about it sooner.' Koji thought.

" Hey Koh, why are you so sad? Is it that you are worried about Koichi?" Calumon asked.

"W… why should I? I know both Chronos army and they will get defeated by my army." Koji said.

'I don't think Koji is wanting to do this. I know he care about his brother, but I can't make him angry.' Lunamon thought.

* * *

" So, are you ready to start the quest?" Koichi asked.

" I'm ready." Ace said.

" I'm obviously ready to start!" Kira said.

" Then let's go!" Koichi said. The three kids started to go on and find the missing eggs. When they were out of the village, Ren came.

" Ren! How I'm glad to see you?" Koichi told him relieved.

" Koichi, I'm challenging you on a battle." Ren said seriously.

" He sounds serious!" Kira told Koichi.

" Why do you want to fight? I'm on a quest! I can do the battle later!" Koichi tried to explain.

" What's wrong? Scared?" Ren teased.

" Argh! If you're saying that I'm a coward, you're totally wrong! I'll fight you on a digimon battle then!" Koichi told him furiously.

" Then, we'll continue doing the quest." Ace said.

" Okay, Good luck!" Koichi encouraged him.

" Good luck to you! Kyu!" Cutemon encouraged Koichi. Then Ace and Kira ran into the forest just ahead.

" Ren, why are you doing this? I really don't want to fight you!" Koichi told him, "But, I will accept your challenge."

" Fine. Ready, Topazmon?" Ren said.

" I'm ready." Topazmon agreed. Ren took out a card.

" Digi-card open!" He said, " Digivolution activate!" Then he slashed his card and Topazmon started to digivolve.

" Topazmon digivolve to... Tropiamon!" She changed into a big beast with a cross on the crown and a blade of light.

" Wait, my digimon can't even digivolve! This isn't fair!" Koichi told Ren.

" In a coliseum battle everything is fair! So get use to it!" Ren shouted.

" Okay, ready, Rubymon?" Koichi asked his partner.

" Yeah! I'm ready!" Rubymon answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Ace were worried. They now had two problems. One is if Koichi will be safe and the other is... Where will they go and search?

" Ace, are you worried about goggle head?" Kira asked.

" Ren is a tough guy. I can feel his strength." Ace said.

" Koichi is always like that. He doesn't like insults and wants to prove they're wrong. Still, he always has a solution for it." Kira explained.

" Are you worried? You do seem to like him somehow." Ace said.

Kira blushed and said an excuse, "Me? Liking that dork? Very funny Ace. I HATE him!"

" We have other worries to do, Kira." Tourmalinemon reminded her quest.

" Y...you're right, Tourmalinemon. I was distracted." Kira agreed.

Meanwhile, Rubymon was getting weaker and weaker.

" Argh! Ruby dart!" Rubymon attacked, it did hit Tropiamon, but she didn't get any scratch.

" My turn! Topaz rain!" Tropiamon attacked Rubymon with a rain of many sharp gems that was so bright to see.

" Rubymon!" Koichi shouted and ran toward him.

" Koichi... we can't give up! Remember our goal?" Rubymon talked to him.

" Yeah! Rubymon, are you going to be all right?" Koichi asked.

" Yup." Rubymon answered. Then suddenly, Koichi's digivice shined.

" What is going on?" Koichi asked.

" Maybe... it's... digivolution!" Rubymon guessed.

" Maybe you are right! Are you ready for some fun for us?" Koichi told his partner.

" Yeah!" Rubymon agreed.

" Fractocode, realize! Rubymon, Digivolve!" When Koichi said the phrase, Rubymon started to digivolve.

" Rubymon digivolve to... Rubidramon!" Rubymon digivolved into his champion form which had two burning red wings, and it's tail had a big flame. His horn was like a volcano that was about to erupt.

" Ru...Rubidramon?" Ren was quite impressed by how fast Rubymon had digivolved.

" We did it! You digivolved!" Koichi said amazed.

" I couldn't have done it without you, partner! Now... let's show them our strength!" Rubidramon said.

" Yeah!" Koichi agreed.

" Painful flame!" Rubidramon sent a big orb of fire that trapped Tropiamon inside it. She screamed in pain.

" Oh, yes! We're winning now! Let's keep this up!" Koichi told his partner.

" Okay! Ruby flame storm!" Rubidramon launched lava into the air then, it just fell on Tropiamon. Then the light beast de-digivloved back to Topazmon.

" We win!" Koichi said. Then, he saw Ren walking away from him.

" Hey, partner, I think I really can trust you now!" Rubidramon said.

" I'm glad." Koichi told him happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Ace were suffering from the egg search. Then, they heard a noise. They went closer to the sound. Then they saw a Marine Angemon having the eggs.

" Hey, so you are the egg thief?" Tourmalinemon asked.

" I...I'm sorry. I lost one of the eggs and I really had to get it back. It's my only treasure!" Marine Angemon explained.

" It's okay, but next time tell Swanmon what you were looking for!" Kira said. Marine Angemon nodded.

" Let's go back to the village!" Diamondmon said.

Later, when they came back, Koichi and Rubymon were already there.

" Hey, guess what? Rubymon digivolved!" Koichi announced.

" We found out the egg thief!" Kira said. They came to Swanmon and explained the whole story. Swanmon understood, and forgave Marine Angemon.

" Kira, I'm impressed. You are worthy to be my partner! I hope you will be a good digimon trainer." Tourmalinemon said.

" Now, we're a team. Let's work together to solve problems!" Kira told her partner.

The kids said good-bye to Swanmon and went to the closest port. They all went back home.

* * *

" Wait, Rubymon digivolved, that quickly?" Koji asked.

" Yeah. I couldn't believe it either, but he has a fast digivolution route. Also I guess Coronamon should have the power level checked." Ren explained.

'Now that girl wouldn't like to hear that. Anyway Ren would be useless soon.' Koji thought.

"Today rocked!" Kira said.

* * *

" Yeah! I can't believe Rubymon actually digivolved!" Koichi agreed.

"Then, I guess I will meet you here then" Ace said.

" Yup." Koichi said. ' I wonder why Ren wanted to challenge me.' He thought. Still, he was glad that with Ren's help, Rybymon had digivolved.

* * *

**Next Episode: A Battle between brothers**


	3. Ep3: A Battle Between Brothers

**Episode 3: A Battle between Brothers**

"Koichi, you're going to be late for your basketball practice." Koichi's mother said. Koichi still was sleeping, until Rubymon work him up with a little shout on the ear, "WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"What?" Koichi asked frustrated.

"The basketball practice! You're late!" Rubymon shouted again.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Also, I do remember that Ace told me to meet at the computer lab at school. Even if it's Saturday.

"Your mother already told you. I guess you had a pretty bad dream, huh?" Rubymon told him.

"I'm glad mom's resting today. She's been working so hard." Koichi said.

"I think you are calmer around adults than kids." Rubymon said.

"Something bad about that?" Koichi asked.

"I like the energetic you than the calmer one." Rubymon told him.

"Anyway, we have to go!" Koichi put Rubymon inside his gym bag, which it did smell bad.

"I'm going out, mom!" Koichi said.

"Be back for dinner!" Ms. Kimura told him.

"I will." Koichi said softly.

* * *

"Goggle head! Late as always! What took you so long?" Kira asked teasing him.

"I slept in" Koichi explained annoyed. 'I can never win this girl.' He thought.

"That sounds like you." Kira teased. 'Relax, Koichi. Don't humiliate yourself even more.' He told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace was going around the empty school.

"Ace, you have to act normal, kyu." Cutemon said.

"You know that I'm not human! I really wished to come here!" Ace explained interested.

"Kyu… You have to tell your past to Koichi and Kira…" Cutemon said.

"I agree with Cutemon. You don't have to be shy!" Diamondmon said.

"I'm not shy! This just isn't the right time." Ace explained.

* * *

The basketball practice went quite good. Koichi was walking kind of proud of himself.

"You were just lucky, goggle head. Nothing special." Kira said.

"Rubymon, try to tell your partner that Kira is right." Tourmalinemon asked.

"It wasn't lucky! He actually could do that! I don't believe in spoiled girls like you anyway!" Rubymon started to argue.

"Chill out, Rubymon! At least I saved my team from losing! A superstar always knows when to do its job!" Koichi told his partner.

'When will he learn to zip his mouth tight?' Kira asked herself.

When they came to the computer lab, Ace wasn't there. He left a note, in Digimon letters.

"Hey, Rubymon, can you read this?" Koichi asked.

"No problem, buddy!" Rubymon replied and started to read, "It says that he's going out to see your school, and he said for you to go first to the digital world." Rubymon explained.

"Well, that guy seems to know about the new digital world, but now I'm curious. How does he know, and why did he write in Digimon letters. I don't get it." Koichi said.

"I hate to say this, but I agree. I he's a human… wait. When he first came to us, he asked if we were human. Why would he ask that?" Kira wondered.

"We'll ask him later. We have things to do." Tourmalinemon told them. She disliked when there is something to do, but others get distracted to other things.

"Okay!" Koichi said. He connected his digivices to the computer, and showed all the areas he could go.

"Hey, the Dark Gate will be fine!" Koichi said, "Rubymon, write him that we're going to the Dark gate!"

"Okay!" Rubymon answered and wrote him back. After that, they were warped to the Dark Gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace was still wondering, he met Ren.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"I want answers. Who are you? How do you know the digital world that well?" Ren asked.

"What if I refuse to tell? You know you've lost to me when you and your ally tried to get answers." Ace said.

* * *

"Wow, this is creepy. Why did you choose this place?" Kira asked.

"I was wondering if any Digimon has a quest here. Or maybe there will be something interesting too." Koichi explained.

"If we get into trouble, I'm blaming on you." Kira warned.

"Then, don't just run off or something." Koichi told her.

"Fine." Kira said annoyed. She obviously hated when Koichi tells her to do something, teaches her, or talks back to her. The two kids were walking in the dark woods. Then suddenly, there was a swamp.

"Now what? I hate to get my clothes wet!" Kira really got disappointed.

"We don't have a choice!" Koichi explained.

"I know that!" Kira replied to him really annoyed. Then, somebody came. He had a grey T-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a navy blue bandana. It was Koji, Koichi's younger twin.

"Koji! How I'm glad to see you here! I didn't see you for days!" Koichi said relieved to see his own twin.

"That explains me how you two look the same." Kira said, "Plus, your twin looks less dorky!"

"Hey, Koji what were you doing these days?" Koichi asked.

"Of course trying to accomplish my goal." Koji explained.

"What are you talking about?" Koichi asked.

"Find Ulacmon, Calumon's sister. I'm helping him." He explained.

"Let us help!" Koichi said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that the flame and the air guardian can help." Koji replied.

"Guardian? What is he talking about?" Kira asked.

"Didn't your friend Ace tell you about that?" Koji asked.

"No, he didn't even mention that." Kira said.

"I must tell you. There are eight Digimon guardians. Their partner has a mystical power to defeat Chronosmon. They must work together. Two of them have a unique power. One of those tow are Rubymon." Koji explained.

"How do you know about his? It's so confusing." Koichi asked.

"Wisemon told me about that." Koji said.

"He's surely strange," Kira said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace was trying to go and catch up with Koichi. He wanted to tell them about his past. Ren seems to be so serious about Ace's secret. He later tried to change subject. He did hear about the legendary warriors and about Koichi having a brother.

"You must know Ren; your ally is actually my friend, Koichi's younger brother." Ace said.

"You must be kidding! Koji never told me that!" Ren said nervously.

"It's true. Koichi has a younger twin, Koji. You must trust me! We're both against Chronosmon! That's our goal!" Ace said.

"My Goal is different from yours. I'm trying to find my sister, Rumi. I didn't tell Koji because he seemed too busy helping Calumon look for Ulacmon." Ren explained.

"Try to not tell Koji. He's not so trust worthy to me." Ace said.

"Why would you say that?" Ren asked.

"This is what I can tell you! Koji is just using you! He will never help anyone!" Ace said.

"Uh… Then I'm going. I will think about what you said Ace." Ren said then ran off.

* * *

"Now, I really wanted to see your strength." Koji said, "Ready, Saphiremon?"

"Yeah!" Saphiremon answered. He took out a digi-card.

"Digi-card open! Digivolution activate!" Koji slashed his card to his digivice.

"Saphiremon digivolve too… Marinomon!" Marinomon was really a scary looking sea monster. It had razor sharp fins and claws. He did look scary.

"Ready, Rubymon?" Koichi asked.

"Yup!" Rubymon replied.

"Fractocode, realize! Rubymon, digivolve!" Koichi again let Rubymon digivolve.

"Rubymon digivolve too… Rubidramon!" Rubymon digivolved for the second time.

"Ruby flame storm!" Rubidramon launched massive lava into the air, then it fell on Marinomon.

"Was that it? Guardian of flame?" Marinomon asked.

"Rubidramon, its water against fire! I don't think this will be easy." Koichi said. 'I want to do something to help. But how can I?' Koichi thought.

"Goggle head, I don't know, but something is heading toward you…" Kira said. She meant that Corrupted spirit of darkness.

"A spirit? But it isn't the true darkness." Koichi said.

"I think Chronosmon did that." Ace suddenly came.

"Ace! Good timing!" The blonde said.

"Kira, I think Koichi is full of surprises. I mean, he just didn't evolve Rubymon that quickly, now he will spirit evolve." Ace said.

"So, want to give me a hand?" Rubidramon asked. Koichi nodded.

"EXECUTE! Spirit evolution!" Koichi spirit evolved, "Duskmon!"

"I thought that it had to be Lowemon, what's going on?" Calumon asked.

"I think Chronosmon split the spirit of darkness in two." Koji explained.

"Man, he looks strange," Kira teased.

"So weird." Tourmalinemon added.

"So, it's two against one… now it's digi-mixture!" Koji said, "Marinomon, Dianamon, digi-mix-up!"

"Crestmarinomon!" Now he had a moon-Shaped sphere.

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon started to attack first. Crestmarinomon blocked it with his sphere.

"Moonlight reflection!" Duskmon's attack reflected an attacked Rubidramon.

"Hey! What was that for? Can't you see I'm on your side? You are such an idiot, Koichi." Rubidramon shouted angrily thinking that Duskmon attacked him.

"I didn't do it. You must calm down now!" Duskmon also replied angrily.

"Okay, here we go another argument." Kira teased.

"Hey Koji, Should I Just finish them off?" Crestmarinomon asked.

"Fine." Koji said.

"Moonlight crystal!" Crestmarinomon attacked Duskmon and Rubidramon, but luckily, they were blocked by Apollomon. Koji looked back, then he saw Ren.

"Koji! Please stop!" He yelled.

"Why do you say that?" Koji asked.

"I don't think that it's right to fight your own twin! I want you to stop!" Ren came running to Koji.

"Then I'll make this a draw." Koji said.

"What? We were winning! And you're quitting?" Crestmarinomon de digivolved. Saphiremon got disappointed.

"You know what, Koichi? I think you should improve raising your Digimon. I am disappointed by your actions today." Koji said and walked away. Rubidramon de-digivolved and Duskmon de-spirit evolved.

"Koichi… I think next time you shouldn't be getting in my way." Rubymon said.

"I'm telling you that the attack reflected somehow!" Koichi told his partner.

"Argh! So that loser Saphiremon did that?" Rubymon asked furiously.

"I think Koji is changed. I don't feel like he is himself anymore."Koichi said.

"We better get out of this area. I really don't like it here." Kira said.

"Then let's all go back." Koichi told the gang. They agreed.

* * *

When they came back, Ace spoke, "Hey guys, I think rather than going to the digital world, I'll tell you about my past."

"Yeah! Then tell us how you know about the new digital world so well." Koichi said.

"I will." Ace replied.

"Let's all meet at the central park. Okay?" Kira asked.

"Sure!" Ace said.

"Then, Ace, I think you should be close to my house." Koichi said.

"I'm okay anywhere! I want to know more about this world!" Ace replied. Then everyone started to laugh.

'I guess I'll get answers tomorrow.' Koichi thought.

* * *

**Episode 4: Discussion**


	4. Ep4: Discussion

**Episode 4: Discussion**

* * *

On that night, after the battle with Koji, Koichi thought about him being a guardian. He remembered what Koji said:

Flashback:

"_I must tell you. There are eight Digimon Guardians. Their partner has a mystical power to defeat Chronosmon. They must work together. Two of them have a unique power. One of those two is Rubymon." Koji explaine_d.

Flashback ends.

Koichi sighed. He thought, 'Why did he refuse when I asked if I could help? I don't get it!' He knew he was the warrior of darkness, and Koji was warrior of light. Now, he is also a flame Guardian, and Koji is the water Guardian. 'Ace did promise that he will tell me everything. I better tell Kira about spirit evolving. I know she didn't say anything when I did spirit evolve, but I think she'll ask my any time tomorrow.' Koichi thought, and went to sleep.

"Argh! I can't believe I slept in! I'm late! I will have to hurry!" Koichi said in a hurry.

"Same as always, try to calm down a bit!" Rubymon said.

"Come on! We're late!" Koichi told his partner, still in a hurry.

"I'm going out mom!" Kochi told his mother softly, but in a hurried way.

* * *

When he was running to the park where he used to practice his basketball skills. Then suddenly, he ran in to someone. He had a red T-shirt, a grey jacket, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and he wore his square goggles over a yellow head band.

"Takuya! I haven't seen you for days!" Koichi said happily.

"Who is he?" Rubymon asked peering out his head of Koichi's gym bag.

"A Digimon! I thought Digimon couldn't come to our world!" Takuya said helping Koichi stand up.

"That's not all! I found my spirit! Well it is not the true spirit of darkness still. It is Duskmon's spirit, you see." Koichi explained.

"Then, you went to the digital world?" Takuya asked.

"Yup!" Koichi answered.

"You seemed to be in a hurry!" Takuya told him.

"Oh no! Uh… see you later Takuya!" Koichi said and ran off.

"Wait!" Takuya followed him.

* * *

When they came to the park, Kira was more than annoyed.

"What took you so long? Idiot?" Kira asked.

"It's a long story." Koichi told her.

"Now, speak, Ace." Kira told him. Then suddenly, Takuya came running. It seemed like he followed Koichi.

"Who is he?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I think I should tell about him first before you tell me your story." Koichi told Ace.

"It's alright to me." Ace said.

"He's Takuya. One of the legendary warriors who defeated Lucemon." Koichi explained.

"Just a Lucemon? I was waiting for like um… Daemon or Bagramon." Rubymon complained.

"Lucemon was a tough enemy, also Dynasmon and Cusedamon. " Takuya told them.

"Takuya, meet Kira and Ace." Koichi told Takuya.

"Hey, Koichi, you did say that you got Duskmon's spirit. How come?" Asked Takuya.

"I can ask how he could become a Digimon." Kira added.

"Well, according to Ace's story, Susanomon was defeated by Chronosmon's army." Koichi explained.

"That's strange; I thought Susanomon was strong to defeat the enemy." Takuya told him.

"Chronosmon is stronger than you think." Ace explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koji was walking to the park where he met Shademon, the first Digimon he saw in his life. He met him when he was a fourth grader, when he still had trouble making friends.

Flashback:

_When Koji was walking home from school, he saw a black creature hurt. He first tried to ignore it, but he ended up helping him out._

"_Are you okay?" Koji asked._

"_Who are you?" The creature asked him curiously._

"_I'm Koji. What are you?" Koji also wanted to know who he was._

"_I'm Shademon. Thanks for helping me." The black creature thanked him._

"_Why were you so hurt?" Koji asked._

"_I was transported by a digital wormhole. I was getting hunted by a Digimon. He was too strong for me." Shademon explained._

"_Is your world a good place to live?" Koji asked._

"_I was until he came." Shademon told him._

"_I think then you will leave one day." Koji said disappointed._

"_I won't. I will stay with you. That is the only thing I can do to thank you." Shademon said._

"_Thanks, Shademon." Koji said._

_Flashback ends._

"Hey, Shademon, I remember that you said that digital world was getting attacked by a Digimon. Was that Cherubimon?" Koji asked curiously.

"I am not sure." Shademon told him.

"I remember that when I came back, you presented your friends to me. I am glad you did that." Koji told him.

"They wanted to meet you. I could only wait until a digital port opened." Shademon explained.

"I did meet Saphiremon later when I came back to the digital world."Koji said looking at the sea dragon.

"Also, Koji, are you forgetting who you actually are?" Calumon asked.

"Of course I'm not. I must defeat them sooner." Koji said, "Even if I don't want to..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was thinking the first time he went to the digital world, the last time he saw his sister, Rumi. The fire accident was a big one. His parents believed that Rumi was dead, but Ren still knew that Rumi is alive. He knows that Rumi was born blind, but she was a healthy and intelligent girl. He missed her so much. He also remembered him meeting his Digimon, Topazmon, Gatomon, Coronamon and Kudamon. Then he remembered the first time meeting Koji.

Flashback:

_Ren was exploring the digital world, then a Machinedramon attacks him._

'_I'm finished.' He thought. Then suddenly, a Dianamon blocks him, and defeats the mechanical Digimon._

"_Thanks, um… Dianamon. You are one of the Olympus twelve, right?" Ren asked._

"_Actually, she isn't. She was just a wild Digimon, until she met me." A boy in bandana said._

"_Thanks. My name is Ren. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Koji. You better be careful in this world. Anything can come out." Koji told him. Ren thought he would find his sister if he teams up with Koji._

"_Hey, Koji, may I um… come with you on your journeys? I know the digital world's time is same as our world, but I think I can help you." Ren said. Koji was thinking about his goal to help Calumon, but he thought also about doing his goal on his own, without help. Still he accepted Ren's request._

Flashback ends.

Ren sighed he first thought that Koji was a trustful ally, but now it seemed like he was using him. Ren thought if Koji was working for Chronosmon or any other Digimon. Still, he had his own goal: find Rumi, his lost sister.

"Maybe he was using me after all." Ren said.

"Don't worry. You can start over now!" Topazmon said.

"You're right." Ren replied.

* * *

Koichi started telling the last time he met Takuya. He started to speak, "The last time I met Takuya was when he gave me these goggles." then he began the story:

_I was practicing basketball in this park. I can say that I really was bad at this first. Then Takuya came to me and he really cheered me up._

"_Koichi, I saw you practicing everyday here. Also, I wanted to give you something." Then he gave me these pair of goggles. I was quite amazed by what he gave me._

"_I wanted to do something for you. I just decided to give you my extra pair. Also, it looks good on you._

"So whenever I think about the meaning of these goggles, it reminds me to not give up, and keep going. I guess that's why I'm not that shy anymore." Koichi explained.

"It's so hard to imagine him so shy," Kira teased.

"I like him now, still. Even if he's kind of stubborn." Rubymon added.

"Anyway, I really must tell you that I'm not human." Ace said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"It does make sense. He knew how to write the Digimon letters, and also, how did he know about the digital world?" Koichi said.

"So Ace, are you serious that Susanomon got defeated?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. I must tell you that Susanomon got defeated by Belphemon." Ace explained.

"Oh…" Takuya said disappointed.

"Also, here." Ace gave him a digivice, same as Koichi's but different color.

"What is this?" Takuya asked.

"A digivice digicode scanner." Ace explained.

"Cool!" Takuya said.

"Um… Koichi, I don't want to disappoint you, but… Koji is actually a…" Before Ace could finish, Ren asked, "Are you saying that Koji actually is part of Chronos army?" Ren asked. Ace shook his head.

"He's part of another deadly army who is actually more skilled than Chronos army. I don't actually know the name, but he was working on Chronos army to spy them. I spied on Koji for a long time." Ace said.

"You're kidding Ace! Koji is the warrior of light! How can he grab hands with the evil?" Koichi asked angrily.

"I think Koji is working for him to find Ulacmon. Or maybe for himself." Ace answered.

"Then, do you think Koji is brainwashed by whoever is using him?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure. Still, I think he's not." Ace answered.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Koji also can brainwash Digimons and digidestines. It looks like with Shademon, he can do that." Ace guessed.

"Then, do you think Koji knows where Rumi is?" Ren asked suddenly. Ace nodded.

"But… do you think he will tell us where?" Takuya asked.

"Probably not." Ace said.

"Koichi, let me join you. Also, I'm sorry I let him use me like that." Ren said.

"Sure. I think we have similar goals." Koichi said. The two boys shook hands.

"Then all settled. We have a new member!" Ace said.

"Takuya, leave the job to us, but… you can help any time!" Ren said.

"Then try to find your Digimon!" Koichi said.

"Okay. Koji was one of us, so we can reach him if we try." Takuya said. Koichi nodded.

* * *

"Koji, now what are you going to do? We still have to find Ulacmon!"Calumon sad.

"Yeah. Even if I work so hard, I still don't get an answer." Koji told Calumon.

"Maybe you always work alone, disagree with the other generals and always try to get what you want with no harm!" Saphiremon said.

"Don't say that! Master is like that. He doesn't like to hurt anyone." Shademon told the marine lizard.

"Whatever." Saphiremon said.

"You two are totally annoying as Coronamon!" Lunamon scolded.

"Sorry."Shademon and Saphiremon said.

"Now, I hope she won't actually be furious at me." Koji said.

"Come on! That girl is weaker than you!" Saphiremon said.

* * *

After all the reunion, Koichi thought about Koji being an enemy. 'No, it can't be. He can't be an enemy. He's my twin.' He thought.

"Koichi, I think you should sleep now. It's already eleven." Rubymon said tired. He yawned.

" Okay. Good night, Rubymon." Kochi said.

**Episode 5: ****Two Armies**


	5. Ep5: Two Armies

**Episode 5: Two Armies**

It was school day for the digidestine. Koichi slept late again. He ran in a hurry then remembered to buy a bread to eat, which he really had to hurry, so he didn't had time to eat any breakfast.

"Koichi! You'll be late for sure! You can eat later!" Rubymon told him.

"I have to keep my energy up! Also, I didn't eat anything!" Koichi explained.

"Then why are you so hyper now?" Rubymon asked.

"I'm always like this! Also, the others are hearing you, so be quiet!" Koichi scolded.

"Hey, goggle head, I'm surprised you woke up early!" Kira suddenly said.

"What are you talking about? I woke up at 8 o'clock!" Koichi said.

"Hey, Koichi! I changed the time of your clock! I think you didn't notice I came in!" Ace said.

"Wait, then I woke up one hour earlier?" Koichi asked.

"Yup!" Ace answered.

"Wait a minute, how did you enter my room?" Koichi asked.

"Your window was opened." Ace said.

"Wow, you forgot to close your window? That's what a jerk would do." Kira teased.

"Hey Ace, then, can you go and buy a bread?" Koichi begged.

"I don't think he knows what that is." Kira said.

"You're right. I almost forgot that he's a Digimon." Koichi said.

"So, aren't you two have to be going?" Ace asked.

"Oh! I forgot!" Koichi said laughing, "Last one's a rotten digi-egg!"

"Better watch out what you're saying!" Kira said and ran.

"Ace, are you worried? I think you are feeling more power in the Chronos army." Diamondmon said.

"It's nothing." Ace said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was just at his house wondering about Rumi. His younger sis was lost, and he was wondering if Rumi was also part of the Chronos army. He knew she might not know him, but he knew her. He just hoped Rumi would recognize his voice. She was born blind, but she could remember things easily.

"Yo man! Cheer up! Your little sis will be okay! besides, I know you were working with someone who was not actually a good guy. You were wrong about Ace! He totally tricked you!" Said Coronamon.

"I just hope that I wouldn't fail Koichi and Ace..." Ren told Coronamon.

"Yeah! Because that is what you always do!" Coronamon teased.

"Hey, be careful with your mouth. I can just beat you up like that. I mean..." Ren stopped, then said, "Shhh! a person is coming!" He hid Coronamon behind a tree.

"Ren, well decide things later. Lets just go before you are late!" Topazmon told him. Ren nodded.

* * *

Just right after school, Ren was the first one in the lab. 'I thought Ace was here first. Where is he anyway?' He thought.

After an hour, Koichi came with Ace and Kira.

"Where were you?" Ren asked furiously.

"S...sorry... I had to go to the basketball practice, while Ace and Kira were watching." Koichi explained.

"I was going to leave you here if you didn't come sooner." Ren said.

"So, are we going to an area of the digital world? Or just argue here?" Kira asked.

"Right. So, which area should we be going?" Ren asked.

"Well, um Ace, What is this strange marking on this area?" Koichi asked. There was a Marking with a black diamond and dragon on it, another one had a X on it.

"It shows the area that an army has taken. Whenever they get the Main area Core, that area becomes part of that army." Ace explained.

"Then, If you think you are so smart, Ace, who are these two armies?" Kira asked.

"One has to be the Chronos army. Still, I haven't heared anything about the other one." Ace explained.

"So what do we have to do with the marked area?" Ren asked.

"Please promise me that this is the last question." Ace told the others. The nodded.

"Alright. Some of us are working to get back the area Cores from them, because it isn't their area! That is what we should do. Other digidestine just ignore it." Ace explained.

"Then, let's go to the area called Forest Kingdom." Kira said. Of course, to Koichi the area name was familiar. It is where there is the castle of Seraphimon.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Koichi said.

When they were warped to the digital world, the whole Forest Kingdom looked like a Dark kingdom.

" What happened to this place? It's So strange!" Koichi said.

" This area seemed to be taken over by Chronosmon." Ace explained.

"Let's split into two groups. Koichi and I will go toward the castle, and Kira and Ace go to the deeper area of the forest."Ren told the gang.

"Alright! So let's go!" Rubymon suddenly came out and said.

"Topazmon, make sure to take care of Rubymon!" Tourmalinemon teased.

"I'm not a bayby, you witch!" Rubymon shouted furiously at the bird.

So, the team went by their route.

* * *

Koichi and Ren just came in front of the castle.

"Are you ready for some danger Rubymon?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah!" Rubymon told the goggle head exited. When they went in, the whole castle seemed so creepy it was way too different than Koichi could remember.

The boys went deeper and deeper. Unfortunately, they saw nothing. Then, they saw a small light coming.

"Come on! let's check it out!" Topazmon said. The others agreed. When they went toward the light, there was a girl with shoulder length light blue hair girl in pink top and black skirt. She was helping the injured digimons.

"Rumi!" Ren shouted.

"What the... she's Rumi?" Koichi said to himself out loud.

"Ren? Is that you?" The girl also noticed him.

"Wait. She can see..." The light guardian was amazed.

"Yeah! I can! Remember the fire? I was suddenly warped to the digital world! I met Lampmon and he told me I can ask for two wishes. One was for me to see, and another was to one day meet you!" Rumi said with tears of happiness.

"Wow, so she is Rumi?" Koichi said.

"Yup." Ren replied.

"Well, I did join the Chronos army, and I am one of the generals, but... I promised I will leave the army whenever I met you. The leader told every General to hunt the digimon, but I just find them shelter and nurse the hurt ones." Rumi said.

"Then Rumi, what is the Chronos army planning?" Koichi asked.

"It is terrible! Chronosmon wants to take over the whole digital world! I can't do anything about it! If I did disagree, I could have been killed!" Rumi said.

"Wow! Then if she joins us, she'll tell everything about the army!" Rubymon told Koichi.

"Unfortunately, I was once caught helping the hurt digimons, and I got fired, luckily. Also, the one who caught me seems very suspicious. Once I saw him brainwashing a innocent Acardimon and used him like a doll." Rumi said.

"That had to be Koji. He is the one who is human who can brainwash digimon and digidestine." Ren told himself.

"Well, then since you are fired, you don't have the area Core." Gatomon said.

"I did had it, but later I lost is when I was going to put it back. I think I should blame either Darknightmon or Amethystmon." Rumi said.

"Wow, now we should be helping Ace then." Koichi said.

"Koichi, I'll stay with Rumi taking care of the injured ones." Ren told him seriously.

"Okay." Koichi replied.

"Hey partner! I think digivolving me is the best choice!" Rubymon said.

"Right." Koichi took out his digivice.

"Fractocode, realize! Rubymon, Digivolve!"

"Rubymon digivolve too... Rubidramon!"

"Where did you get that phrase?" Rumi asked.

"Just made it up." Koichi answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Ace were in the foggy woods.

"Ace, I'm scared. What will happen if we get lost?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry. Just trust me and you'll be safe." Ace explained.

"Okay..." Kira answered nervously.

"Come on! we have to go!" Diamondmon said.

They later came to a dead end.

"Now let's turn around and go back to the others!" Kira said happily.

"Watch out!" Tourmalinemon shouted. There was vines and ivy everywhere.

"Who's there?" Ace asked. Then a plant looking digimon jumped down. Behind her, there was a boy with long black hair, brown jacket and blue knee length shorts.

"What the..." Kira said to herself.

"It's him. Guardian of grass, but also on of the three Chronos Generals." Diamondmon said.

"Wait. There are bad guardians too?" Kira asked.

"It depends on what they are fighting for. It can be revenge, justice of chaos." Ace told the air guardian.

"Who are the other three?" Kira asked.

"Runo, the steel warrior. She is strong. She defeated me on her own. Also, I really don't know, but Koji might be one of them." Ace told her.

"Well, at least it is one against two. This will be easy." Tourmalinemon said.

"I must tell you. He is Shun, younger brother of Runo, and the grass guardian." Diamondmon explained.

"Stop acting like you are so smart! Tourmalinemon and I will fight!" Kira shouted. Ace was worried. She didn't understand. Kira seemed very confident, but he knew she might loose. Shun had his own trumpcard with him, and Kira didn't know anything about it.

"Shun, I think it is my time to fight." The gigantic plant digimon said.

"Kira, that digimon is Ivyomon. Digivolved form of Emeraldmon! It is a Champion against a rookie!" Ace warned.

"Uh oh... I don't even know how to digivolve a digimon!" Kira groaned.

"Just if Koichi or Ren was here..." Ace said.

"I don't need the dorks' help! I can do this on my own or just with you, Ace!" Kira said.

"Ace, why don't you fight kyu?" Cutemon asked.

"I just don't want to..." Ace said shyly.

"Ivyomon, show them no mercy!" Shun commanded.

"That's what I was going to do!" The plant said.

"They won't go easy on us! What can we do?" Kira panicked.

"Black thorns!" Ivyomon attacked.

'We're finished!' Kira thought.

"Black hell fire!" Suddenly a attack protected Kira.

"Is that..." Kira stopped.

"It is Duskmon, but he's different!" Tourmalinemon said. He had Rubidramon's Wings and his dragon tail. He also had the Dragon's horns on his arms.

"Hey dorky! How in the world did you do that?" Kira asked.

"It's not time for Talking!" He replied.

"Kira, I think I learned about digi mixture! Two or more digimons come into one!" Tourmalinemon explained.

"Oh wow!" Kira was astonished.

"Koichi..." Ace mumbled.

"What did you say Kyu?" Cutemon asked ace.

"Nothing." Ace answered.

"Ivyomon, Like I have planned, use that move!" Shun commanded.

"Here goes nothing! Death Poison!" Ivyomon Blasted a thick beam.

* * *

** Will this be an end for the heroes? Find out on the next digimon!**

* * *

**Next Episode: Rainbow Fantasy**


	6. Ep6: Rainbow Fantasy

**Episode 6: Rainbow Fantasy**

"Death Poison!" Iyomon launched a thick beam.

"Dusk Flare!" Duskmon sent a flare energy to Iyomon. Unfortunate ly, The plant digimon's attack somehow cooled the attack down!

"What the... How could she block that?" Tourmalinemon asked.

"I can't believe it! Even a mixtured digimon can't make a scratch to her!" Diamond mon said.

"Maybe Shun is using another digimon we can't see." Ace guessed.

"Like who?" Kira asked.

"Mecha meteor!" Suddenly steel orbs were falling like a powerful silvery rain.

"KOICHI!" Kira screamed. Duskmon de spirit evolved, and both Runymon and Koichi were hardly injured.

"What was that?" Koichi wondered.

"It has to be Mechadracumon. Also he's an ultimate!" Ace explained.

"So Ace, you lost to that Digimon?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Runo is his trainer, and she is a genius in inventions and digimon data. She can know their weakness also, Runo is two times powerful than Shun." Diamondmon said.

"Now what? I mean, I couldn't even help a little! I want to but what can I do?" Kira asked.

"No one is useless! Everyone can help defeat the Chronos army!" Suddenly Ren and Rumi came riding Amesomon, the evolved form of Amethystmon.

"So, Rumi, I guess you were actually a traitor. Of course now your brother is here to protect you, I think it is my time to get rid of you both!" Shun said

"Kira, I want you to use this." Rumi gave Kira a memory chip.

"What is this?" Kira asked.

"It evolves your Digimon. It is the only thing I can do to help you." Rumi explained smiling.

"Right." Kira told her.

"Okay Kira, let's see what you can do!" Ren said. Kira nodded.

"Digimemory chip, on! Tourmalinemon, Digivolve!"

"Tourmalinemon digivolve too... Rainbowmon!" Tourmalinemon finally digivolved. Her wings shined in multi colors, and her tail was glowing beautifully.

"Wow! So that is you? You look so beautiful." Kira told her.

"It is thanks to you, Kira. Your courage and will to help has also helped me digivolve." Rainbowmon explained.

"Then, we will do this together!" Kira told her.

"Okay, Rainbow Judgement!" Suddenly multiple rays of rainbow attacked Iyomon and Mechadracumon.

"All right! We hit them!" Kira said happily.

"Or maybe not!" Koichi said.

"What do you mean, K.!" Kira asked angrily.

"Look..." Koichi pointed to a big mechanical digimon.

"It's Machinedramon, kyu!" Cutemon explained trembling.

"Plus, it's a mega!" Ren explained.

"Uh oh!" Kira was now extra worried.

"Gatmon! Digivolve!" Ren told the cat.

"Gatomon digivolve too... Magnadramon!"

"I will take care of this. Now, the enemy is running away! Get them before it's too late!" Magnadramon said.

"Okay." Ren said.

"All right. Rainbow Fantasy!" Later a huge multicolored orb teleported the kids to the deepest area of the forest.

* * *

"So, Rumi, did you loose the digicore here?" Ren asked.

"I think." Rumi answered unsure.

"Wait. There is Shun! He is talking with someone!" Ace told the team.

"Now what will go wrong?" Kira asked. The kids ran toward the grass guardian, but he and Emeraldmon looked injured.

"Argh! I can't belive I let you spy on us like that!" Shun shouted.

"Koji!" Koichi said.

"And there is someone else." Kira said. The kids ran closer to them.

"Where is the digicore?" Ace asked.

"It's too late!" The girl with a yellow blouse and a collared orange dress and dark blue hair said.

"What do you mean?" Rumi asked.

"She meant the area core belongs to us, Death-X." Koji said.

"Koji, what are you talking about? I don't get it." Koichi asked.

"I mean I am part of the another army. Also, there is nothing you can do about it." Koji explained.

"You liar! I knew I shouldn't trust you! You lied to me about Ace!" Ren said furiously.

"Koji, we can't be wasting our time with them. There is more thing we have to do!" The girl said.

"Now I remember you!" Kira said pointing to the girl.

"Well, well now here is a looser I know!" She said.

"Okay Fabia! You were a digidestine?" Kira asked.

"Still, it isn't possibe that she is a guardian." Ace said.

"It is. I am Fabia, guardian of unkown digimons. Also meet my partner, Grimmymon!" Fabia explained.

"On man! Can anything go worse now?" Kira asked.

"I think it is our time to go now." Grimmymon said.

"Fine." Fabia said. Then they teleported using a digi memory chip.

"Argh! I am so furious like I am going to explode!" Kira screamed.

"Koji, why?" Koich said.

"I feel bad for Koichi." Rumi said.

"Yeah. How could a brother betray his own twin?" Ren said.

"Let's go back now. It was a shoking day today anyway." Ace told the group.

* * *

When they got back to the real world, everyone went to their homes. Ren told his parents Rumi was back, and it seemed like he and Rumi were the only one who was having a good time.

Meanwhile, Ace was in the computer lab with his digimons. He was the one who was having the most hard time. He was the only one who didn't had Diamondmon digivoled.

'Maybe It be because I am not human. I was just a cowardly digimon. Even if I do disguise as human, it doesn't mean I'm human. I am just a digimon.' Ace thought and repeated that in his mind.

* * *

Next Episode:** Ace's Courage Part 1**


	7. Ep7: Ace's courage Part1

**Episode 7: Ace's Courage Part 1**

It was a bright day in Shibuya. There was a science fair going on the school…

"Hey Koichi! What's up with some kids? They are carrying big heavy stuff!" Rubymon told him.

"A science fair is starting. It happens once a year." The goggle head explained.

"So they are also tardy?" Rubymon asked. Koichi looked at the park's clock.

"Oh no! I'm late again!" Koichi ran as fast as he could, then suddenly he bumped to someone.

"Hey watch it!" A girl with light purplish hair with double ponytails, a rabbit belt, yellow green top, and pink skirt scolded at him.

"Sorry! I was just going to be tardy, so I had to run." Koichi apologized.

"Fine. I will be going now." She said. Picking up her small device.

"Hey, is that your entry for the fair?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah… I just tried to enter." She said.

"Then good luck." Koichi cheered.

"Gee, thanks." She said then ran off.

* * *

After the science fair…

"Yo! Goggle head! I guess that Julia won the fair again, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah…" Koichi said disappointed.

"Still, that Violet girl's invention was quite cool." Kira said. Suddenly the same girl Koichi met was entering the computer lab.

"Kira, she's Violet, right?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah, any problem?" Kira asked.

"I met her this morning, so I was just asking." Koichi said.

"Wait. Koichi, she is entering the computer lab, and there are Ace, Cutemon, and Diamondmon and if they get caught by a non digidestined kid, it will be a big disaster." Kira said.

"So what? Girls can get nasty if I force her to go out!" Rubymon said.

"Then, are you saying we have to stay still until she gets out?" Tourmalinemon asked.

"Well, uh… yes." Rubymon answered. Then Ren and Rumi came along.

"What's up?" Ren asked.

"Well, there is a non digidestine in the computer lab, and so we have to wait until she gets out." Koichi explained.

"Great…" Rumi said disappointed. Then suddenly, Violet starts to go out of the computer room. The kids hid so she couldn't notice them.

"Well, that was okay." Kira said.

"Ace! You can stop hiding now!" Rubymon told him.

"Okay!" Ace replied.

"So where are we going? I hope we could go somewhere with food!" Kira suggested.

"Then, I think this place is the best choice." Ace told her.

"Sweet Town, huh," Tourmalinemon said.

"Plus, the area doesn't have a mark. I'm so glad!" Rumi said relieved.

"Then let's go!" Kira said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fabia and Koji were also heading to Sweet Town to get the area core Fabia was on Grimmon and Koji was on Devidramon, the de-digivolved form of Shademon.

"Sweet town, I really need its core for sure!" Fabia suggested.

"Then, should we just destroy the whole town?" Gaomon asked.

"No way! I was starving so first I really need to eat a little!" Fabia replied.

"But… Fabi, remember what happened to Koji? DeathXmon totally made his left arm a nightmare!" Calumon said worried.

"Don't worry. With that steel armor that covers it, he will do no harm to anyone." Fabia replied positively, but worried.

Flashback:

"_Well, DeathXmon, I must say we succeeded to get the Forest Kingdom's area core." Fabia told him._

"_But what do you want to do with it?" Koji asked. He knew that Digimon was up to something. _

"_Why would you ask such a question?" DeathXmon asked. Koji didn't reply._

"_Don't think of betraying me Koji. You know what will happen to Ulacmon." The Digimon told him._

"_I know! I don't want to hurt anyone just…" Koji replied angrily._

"_Well then. Here's a little present for you…" DeathXmon's net covered Koji's left arm, glowed then it vanished._

"_What have you done to him?" Lunamon asked angrily._

"_It was just a present for him. He can drain anyone's data if his left arm is touched. Also his hand gives a greater effect." DeathXmon explained._

"_You are telling him to kill more Digimons? You're crazy!" Fabia said. But the Digimon disappeared. Fabia had to use her most special items to make a steel arm armor for him._

"_Here, put this. It won't be comfortable, but it will prevent of hurting Digimon." Fabia explained._

"_Thanks, Fabia." Koji replied._

"_No problem! Well, I think I made it like a total battle armor still. I hope it fits to your arm." Fabia replied._

Flashback ends.

"Koji you said that it only drains digidestine and digimon's energies right?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, also it doesn't have effect to my Digimon." Koji told her.

"Okay… Well today if I meet Kira, I will totally beat her up!" Fabia said.

"Fine. That doesn't have to do anything with me anyway." Koji said careless.

* * *

"Cool! So here is Sweet Town! I don't know where to start!" Kira said.

"Don't tell me you are going to eat the houses." Koichi teased.

"Be quiet!" Kira said annoyed. Ren and Rumi laughed. Meanwhile Ace was the most silent one. He seemed to be worried about something.

"Ace! Why are you so quiet? Come on! You know about this world the most!" Rumi suddenly spoke that he was frightened.

"W… what's wrong, Rumi?" Ace said still nervous.

"You a bit quiet today. That's why." Rumi said.

"Really? Uh… sorry." Ace apologized. Then suddenly they heard a noise.

"**Marine Cannon!" **

"**Chrono Destruction!"**

"Oh no! We're too late! They are starting already!" Kira said worried.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ren said.

"You're right." Koichi agreed. The kids ran toward the noise.

"Alright Fabia the loser! What in the world are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Koji, what happened?" Koichi asked.

"It's nothing for you to know." Koji said.

"Still, you must stop collecting the area cores! Why are you doing this?" Ren asked.

"It's none of your business!" Fabia exclaimed. The kids started a argument while Ace was the only one who was quiet.

"Well Koichi, I don't know if you will want that Ace or maybe Grandracmon as a ally if you knew that he was part of both Chronos and DeathX army." Koji said.

"What? Koji are you saying that Ace was an enemy?" Koichi asked. Koji nodded.

"You are right." Koji replied.

"But that was the past. I still trust Ace! Even if we don't know him so much, I… uh we won't betray him!" Kira said.

"But why don't you see your back now?" Koji asked. The kids saw the back. Arkadimon was chasing Ace.

"Why won't he fight?" Kira asked confused.

"Kira, help Ace." Koichi told her.

"Okay." Kira said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace was running to escape from Arkardimon.

'This is happening again. The nightmare is starting once more!' Ace thought.

"Ace be courageous and fight!" Diamondmon said.

"I can't I don't want to hurt anyone!" Ace said still frightened.

"But Ace…" Diamondmon knew why he couldn't digivolve. Ace's past was letting himself weaker.

* * *

"Koji, why are you doing this?" Koichi asked.

"Nothing for you to know Koichi." Koji answered.

"Also, I thought Arkardimon was a dangerous Digimon, also he's the mega level!" Ren added.

"Fabia owns him. He will receive more power with a negative heart. Now Ace's fear is giving Arkardimon power." Koji explained.

"Now what? We can't just let Koji get away with the area core!" Ren said.

"Then Ren, Rumi, help Ace. I will take care of Koji." Koichi told them.

"But, Koichi…" Rumi was worried about him.

"Let's just go. Koichi will know what to do." Ren said.

"Okay. Good luck!" Rumi told the goggle head.

"So, you want one on one?" Koji asked.

"You are right. I will stop you right here. You aren't getting away this time!" Koichi said.

"Fine. Try to stop me then." Koji answered.

* * *

_**Will the kids fail saving the area core? Or will they succeed? Find out in the next Digimon digital monsters!**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed. I did make few changes too. Now I will make differences when they are talking, attacking and other stuff. Also, the girl Violet will soon come out again in a later chapter. Hint: She is one of the main.**_

"**Attack move"**

"_Telepathy"_

"_**Talking in dream"**_

_**Well, these are the changes. Feel free to review. **_


	8. Ep8: Ace's courage Part 2

**Episode 8: Ace's courage part 2**

"Koji! Now you must tell me why you are doing this! I don't get it!" Koichi said. Koji ignored Koichi and he used his digivice to digivolve Lunamon to Dianamon.

"Koji, are you listening to me?" Koichi asked.

"**Crescent Hook!"**

"Watch out!" Rubymon exclaimed.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thanks Rubymon." Koichi told his partner.

"No problem!" Rubymon replied.

"**Rubymon Digivolve too… Rubidramon!"**

"Do you actually think a champion level can defeat a mega?" Koji asked.

"Well, I have to trust him!" Koichi answered.

"Fine. I don't care if your partner is eliminated anyway." Koji said.

Mean while Kira was riding on Rainbowmon then she met with Ren and Rumi.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"Koichi told us to help Ace." Rumi replied.

"Ugh… Then that jerk is saying that he will face Koji alone? Ren, you know how powerful is Koji. I mean he has more Digimon than goggle head!" Kira said worried.

"Kira, you know him. He will have a solution." Ren said positively.

"Okay…" Kira replied.

"Then tell me Koji, if it isn't something so bad, I can help you." Koichi told him. Then Dianamon de-digivolved to Lunamon.

"Lunamon! You can't just de-digivolve without Koji's orders!" Saphiremon scolded Lunamon.

"I know, but… I think he must trust his brother." Lunamon said.

"DeathXmon can kill Koji if he actually betrays him! I can't just let that happen." Calumon said worried.

"So that's the reason why you are working for him?" Koichi asked.

"No. That is one of the reasons." Koji replied.

"Then what? Find Ulacmon?" Rubymon asked.

"No. Also it is none of your business." Koji told him.

"How can I know if you don't tell me?" Kochi asked.

"Be quiet. You are just getting in my way." Koji said.

Ace was still getting chased by Arkadimon. He thought of his past memory…

Fashback:

_When Ace was still a young Phychemon, he was a big coward. When he was walking into the forest, he was caught by an Arkadimon._

"_What is that?" He asked himself. Arkadimon, thinking Ace was a meal he chased him. _

"_Help me!" He shouted, but no one came to help him._

Flashback ends.

'If I actually attack, I might actually kill him forever. He has an owner…'

Then Ace went to a blocked path. He could do nothing.

"Ace, Fight him!" Diamondmon said.

"I can't!" Ace replied.

"**Topaz rain!" **Then Tropiamon and Ren came to him.

"Thanks!" Ace said relieved.

"Okay Aceie! Why wouldn't you fight? Have courage!" Kira scolded.

"I can't! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Ace replied. Then that made Kira frustrated that she had to slap him, then grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen Ace! If you want to keep acting coward, I don't care! But that will only make you weaker even more! So get over it! Do you think I like to hurt Digimons? Of course not! But I don't have a choice!" Kira Scolded. Ace was speechless. He couldn't say anything to add. He never knew Kira could react so harshly.

"Ace, Just let me digivolve! I will take care of him!" Diamondmon said.

"But… you never digivolved before!" Ace said.

"It's worth a shot!" Diamondmon told him.

"Okay." Ace replied.

"Diamondmon Digivolve!" Then Diamondmon digivolved to Diannomon a giant beast dragon with large claws.

"Still, it is a champion against a mega!" Fabia said to them.

"Well then, Darknightmon, reload!" Rumi had her Digimon in her digivice out.

"Rumi, I think we will have a advantage!" Ren said.

"Then, let's attack all at once!" Kira said.

"**Rainbow Judgment!"**

"**Twin Sphere!"**

"**Topaz Rain!"**

"**Doom Dia!"**

The attacks came toward Arkadimon. Then it hit.

"Did we do it?" Rumi asked. Then arkadimon was blocked by two Digimons. It was a Gaiomon and a ChaosGallantmon.

"Are you okay, Fabia?" A girl with long pink ponytail asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Fabia told her.

"Who are they?" Kira asked.

"I am Nove. A member of DeathX." The girl spoke.

"I'm Len. Also from DeathX." The boy with blond short blond hair said.

"Wait. We don't have time to mess up with you! We must help our allies!" Ren said.

"Oh, If it is that goggle head, he lost hard, and also is pretty injured." Nove told them.

"We must help him!" Rainbowmon said

."Koichi! Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah… just a little wound." Koichi replied.

"It was so unfair! He made all his Digimon fight against me!" Rubymon said frustrated.

"First, let's all go back." Koichi said. The others agreed.

"Now what can we do? Kyu…" Cutemon asked.

"Then, should we make a plan? If this continues, I don't know if there would be a digitalworld!" Rumi said.

"Then I have a plan. We tell our parents we are going on a outdoor sleepover. Then we must ask other digidestine to help us out, like if one of our parents calls us." Ren said.

"Good plan, but who?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, I think I have several." Koichi said.

"WHAAAT? Do you want me to waste my time on camping?" J.P asked.

"I mean a summer break is starting so yeah." Koichi replied him on the phone.

"Wait, is Zoe coming?" J.P asked.

"I called her, and also Takuya and Tommy. They all agreed to help." Koichi replied.

"Then I am coming! See ya!" J.P replied then cut off.

"So what did he say?" Kira asked.

"They are all coming." Koichi replied.

"Okay! Then we have to get prepared tomorrow!" Rumi said.

**The digidestine finally gets a plan, but would they succeed? Find out on the next Digimon, Digitalmonsters!**

**Next episode: Back to village of Flames**


End file.
